


Worry

by TheBabblingWriter



Series: The Partner [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Evangeline Floyd(OC), F/M, S16, partners, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Detective Evangeline Floyd reflects on the worry she feels before meeting her new partner, Dominick Carisi Jr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I decided to expand on after my drabble 'Comrade.'  
> This'll be a series about Carisi and his partner.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also 'Eline' is pronounced like Evangeline - El-een!)

The bright light filtering through the curtains woke her up. Evangeline groaned and rolled over, tucking her face into the pillow. The bed covers moved down her shoulders and the cold air attacked her skin. As if that wasn’t terrible enough, the shrill screaming of her alarm broke the silence.

Blindly, she reached her left hand to the side, groping around her bedside table for the irritating clock. Finally locating it, she slammed her hand down on top, the intense noise stopping immediately. Eline sighed and pushed her hands into the mattress to lift her body.

A discontented noise left her mouth as the blanket fell to the bed, leaving her body exposed to the chill in the air. She glanced at the clock and almost cried when she saw the time. 6am.

_‘Why?’_ She thought. _‘Being even slightly coherent at this time should be a crime.’_

She forced herself out of bed, grabbing the clothes she intended to wear for work, and ran into the bathroom. Thankfully the shower was warm and she stood there for a good 15 minutes, just letting the water wash over her.

Today, she went back to work. After a brief encounter with a perp, she’d ended up in the hospital with 11 stitches in her head as well as a notch in her gun. Her sergeant had given her a week to heal and a week to see a therapist to talk about the rapist she’d shot and killed during the line of duty. She felt the worry in the back of her mind. It wasn’t going back to work that had her so wound up. It was the fact that she was getting a new partner.

Her original partner, John Munch, retired from SVU not too long ago and for some time, Evangeline was tossed around, working alone or with either Benson or Amaro. But the day after she came back from the hospital, Rollins had showed up to check on her and mentioned that her new partner had arrived.

From what she gathered, he was a little overeager but overall he wasn’t detestable. At least, she hoped.

After a long shower, she dressed and got ready to leave, taking one last look in the mirror and inhaling slowly, ready to face the day.


End file.
